Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an implant and an insertion device for the implant.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, medical implants for insertion into the human or animal body are known. Some implants are typically intended to be temporarily or permanently fixed to bodily tissue area for diagnosis purposes and/or for therapy purposes.
For example, United States Patent Application 20060089690, to Gerber, entitled “Fixation of a Medical Implant to the Exterior of a Body Organ” appears to describe a laparoscopic method for securing an implant. According to Gerber, some of the bodily tissue is sucked into a cavity of the implant by means of vacuum. As discussed in Gerber, a mechanical perforation is then made, and a fixing device is introduced, whereby the implant is permanently secured to the bodily tissue.
Generally, a perforation, such as the perforation introduced in Gerber, stresses the tissue and poses a risk of injury.